Light Into The Darkness
by VictoriaKurt
Summary: As I caught a glimpse of his dark brown eyes I could help but see a world full of hate, sorrow, and pain. Little did I know that General Matheson would be the man to almost end my life and then save it. And that it would lead to us falling in love. ***Revised*** Miles/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Revolution nor any of the characters in it. I only own my OC characters and any other characters you haven't heard of. I will be starting the story off with a prologue.**

7 Years After The Black Out

I didn't know why it had to be me that got chosen to become part of the Monroe Militia besides, I was only 12 years old. It was better than them taking my little sister, who was only 10 years old. My older brother, Jason, who was 15 had already join the militia but he did that by choice. There were others who were younger than me but I was the only girl that was on the

Some of the soldiers had already given us our uniforms so we could change before we came face-to-face with one of the two Monroe Republic Generals. We were put into about rows and I has in front. I knew we were somewhere in the bottom of the ship since it was darker than the rest of the ship. I looked up at I heard the sound of boots coming down the stairs and glanced as the soldiers stood at attention as a man walked into.

The guy looked to be around 6'0 or 6'1 feet tall. His skin was pale nor was it tan and his hair was brown and kind of spikey. I caught a glance of his dark brown eyes in the candle light before looking down at the ground again.

"At ease." I heard him say. The man walked down the rows and exaimed each of us. The general stopped in front of me and cleared his throat but I didn't dare look at him.

"Hey! Look General Matheson in the eye little girl!" one of the soldiers yelled at me. I refused to move and kept my eyes on the ground. I felt someone's fist collide with my cheek and I fell to the ground.

I held back the urge to cry and tried to get up. As soon as I did, someone kicked me in the stomach. I yelped in pain and fell back to the ground. "Thats enough Neville." I hear General Matheson say quietly.

I looked up to see the General and the man who I supposed was Neville. General Matheson extended his hand towards me to help me up which I took. I stood back where I was and spaced out as General Matheson spoke.

* * *

I layed on a table and I knew it was coming. It wasn't the worst part of joining the republic but it still sucked that I was about to be branded. I watched as Neville put the brand, which was shaped like an 'M' with a circle that connected the two end of the 'M'. Neville seemed to be enjoying all to much but General Matheson just leaned against a wall and watched.

"Its ready General, would you like to the honor?" Neville asks. General Matheson looks up and shakes his head. "I'm fine."he replies. _What a coward. _

Three men came in and held my body and arm down so I wouldn't move when they branded me. The M was now a fiery orange color and almost looked as it was glowing. I held my breath as they touched it to my right wrist. The pain was unlike anything I've ever felt before. But I didn't dare scream or cry. I glanced over as Miles who was also staring at me.

As I caught a glimpse of his dark brown eyes I could help but see a world full of hate, sorrow, and pain. Little did I know that General Matheson would be the man to almost end my life and then save it. And that it would lead to us falling in love.


	2. So We Meet Again

Chapter 2-So We Meet Again

**8 Years Later**

"Miss Fletcher, can you teach me to fight?" I hear Carter Patterson, a seven year old boy who lives in the same village as I do, say. I glance up at him from cleaning my gun that I stole from the Monroe Republic when I escaped five years ago. I quickly shove then gun into my bag and turn my attention to Carter.

"And why would you like me to teach you to fight?" I ask him. He's quiet for a couple seconds. "Just in case the militia comes one day, I want to be able to defend myself." Carter answers.

I smile a little at him. "Okay, the day you turn 13, I'll teach you to fight. Does that sound like a deal?" I ask. I watch Carter beam up at me. "Yes it does! Thank you so much Miss Fletcher!" Carter exclaims while running out of my room.

I jump a little as I hear people yelling. I run to my window with my gun in hand to see what was going on. All I could see was men running with different weapons in hand, toward the entrance of our village.

I grab my gun from bag and run downstairs. Its chaos outside. The men are running everywhere while the woman and childen hide in fear. I scan the crowd for the village leader, Nick Patterson, also known as Carter's dad.

I finally spot him near the front of the group so I start running towards him. "Nick!" I yell out about four or five times. He finally turns around. "Whats going on?" I ask him.

"Charlie and Brandon, spotted a group of about four people heading our way." Nick answers. My eyes widen and I make sure I have some bullets in my gun. I had left my sword from when I was part of the milita, inside my room.

As the group neared closer people who had guns or arrows rasied and aimed them at the group. There were two men and two women from what I could see. It took me a moment to realize who one of the men were. It was General Miles Matheson, as known as the former leader of Monroe Republic. I also saw the woman who helped Miles rescue me from the Monroe republic. Her name was Nora Clayton.

"Oh my God." I whisper. Nick looks over at me concerned. "What?" he asks.

"I-I know them." I reply. I was still in shock so I just stood there. I hadn't seen Miles or Nora for about five years.

The other man has chubby and had a thick beard. The female was a little younger than me and had dirty blonde hair and stood about 5'5 feet, like me. "Wait! Don't shoot, put your weapons down!" I yell.

Most of the people look at me confused. "I know them. They won't hurt you guys, I promise." I say. Most of the guys tilt their weapons down a little. I finally turn around to face Nora and Miles. I wasn't even sure if they were going to recognize me.

I was bit taller and my once flat, lifeless dark brown hair was now thick and wavy. I was still pale but my dull brown eyes were now chocolate brown and had hints of green in them. Of course, I was now 20 and was very curvy but not overweight.

I saw Miles catch his breath as I turned around. I didn't know if that was good thing or a bad thing. Miles' and Nora's eyes both widen. "Mia..." Miles whispers. _He remembers me. _

"Put your weapons down. Its okay guys, you can go back to your daily life." Nick says and walks over to my side. "Mia, could you tell me who these people are?" Nick asks me. I glance up at him and then back at the group.

"If we could do it in private." I answer. Nick nods slightly. "Fine, follow me." Nick says. I give the group a ressuring smile and follow Nick to his house. Nick shuts the door as the younger female steps inside.

"The tall guy is, Miles Matheson and the older female is Nora Clayton. They rescued me from the militia. Miles, Nora this is Nick Patterson the leader of this village." I explain. No one shakes the other's hand. "Are they safe to be around?" Nick asks.

"Of course, they wouldn't hurt anybody unless they had to." I reply quickly. "Okay show them to the guest quarters." Nick says. I nod slowly and tell them to follow me.

The guest quarters is just a house with about four bedrooms that are pretty nice. None of us have said a word to each other. I smile at Lily, the keeper of the house. "Good Morning Lily." I say. She gives me a big smile.

"You brought me guest! How nice! I'm Lily, the quest quarter keeper. If you need anything, please ask me." she explains. I open the front door and walk down the hall to the first hallway, where the males would be staying.

"Miles, you and..."I was waiting for the chubby guy to say his name. "Oh! I'm Aaron Pittman." he says. "Nice to meet you Aaron. This is you guys' room. And you would be/" I ask the younger girl.

"Charlie Matheson, I'm Miles' neice." she says. I smile a little at her. "Its also nice to meet you. Nora and Charlie your room is right across from Aaron's and Miles'. Do you guys need anything?" I ask.

"Yes, can I talk to you Mia?" Miles asks. "Of course! We can just go walk around the village." I answer. I say bye to Nora, Charlie, and Aaron before walking outside with Miles.

We don't talk for about five minutes as we walk. "You..uh...look good." Miles says. I flash a smile at him. "Thank you. I can't really say the same for you. It looks like you haven't selpt in weeks." I say. "So what are you doing with Ben's neice?" I ask him.

"Her little brother, Danny got taken by the Monroe Republic and they killed Ben." Miles answers. I glance up at him. "I'm sorry about Ben." I say. Miles shrugs his shoulders.

There's a couple of akward seconds of slience until Miles says I've grown up and hardened. I laugh a little. "Well, who wouldn't after being stolen from their family at age 12 to join the Monroe Republic. I was taught to kill and not to envy people. I've seen so much death, more than a person should." I explain. I look at the ground and think for a minute.

"How did you get involved with this place?" he asks. "Once Nora and you left me just outside of Illinois, I traveled down to Virgina, which I heard was a safe haven for refuges. I was walking on a path one day and Nick and two other guys found me. I was only 15 and I was in ruff shape. They knew I used to be part of the militia but they still accepted me. So for five years I lived here. I train people to fight." I answer.

"Nick seems to like you a lot. Isn't he married?" Miles asks. "His wife died seven years ago while giving birth to their son Carter. Nicks a great guy with a big heart but...I don't know." I explain.

"Have you seen Jason or Taylor?" he asks. I stop in my tracks and Miles turns around to face me. I look into his brown eyes and hold back tears as I think about my older brother Lt. Jason, who joined the Monroe when he was 15.

He was a ruthless killer and I could see him leading the Monroe Republic one day. Jason would be about 23 now. I then think about Taylor, my little sister who was only 10 when I was taken from my family. She would be 18 now and I'm sure she turned into a wonderful young woman but I also worried that she had joined the militia. That was my biggest fear.

"Last time I saw Jason was when I escaped. And he was to busy cutting people's necks to see that I was escaping. I haven't seen Taylor since I was taken." I say quietly. "I'm sorry for bringing them up." Miles says.

I shake my head. "Its fine Miles. I hope I can see them one day though." I say. We sit on one of the stone benches next to the river. I think for a moment and then and idea pops in my head. I look at Miles and smile.

"Oh no, this can't be good." he says. I laugh a little. "How about I come to the Monroe Republic with you guys? I can maybe see my brother and help get Charlie's brother back." I explain. Miles shakes his head.

"Mia, I don't know. Its a bad enough idea that I'm going..." Miles says. "Please Miles?" I ask. Miles rolls his eyes and sighs. "Fine, but you gotta be careful. That means no stealing weapons from a milita camp." he says.

I smile at him and throw my arms around him. "Thank you so much Miles." I say.

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't update in over two months! My wedding is in April, so I've been planning that. And then I'll be graduating from high school in May. Yes, I know, I'm only 18 and I'm getting married. But its a very very long story. So I hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
